My Step-Brother
by Axandra Chrystallis
Summary: I just got a new mother and brother through my dad's new marriage. I really like my new mother, she's nice. But what I don't like is my new brother. The damn playboy who brings whores at home, especially when I'm there. Why is that? A readerxOkita story.
1. Prologue

**A.N.: Hey guys :D I'm here again to give you guys another Hakuouki story, but this time, not yaoi, and it's an OCxOkita story. It took me a while to write this and I hope you like it :D If you guys are wondering why it's rated M and if you think you might not read an M-rated thing here, it's just to be safe because this story will soon develop into an M-rated story.**

**Anyways, again, I hope you guys enjoy it :D read & review :)**

* * *

_**Prologue**__  
__My Step-brother_

* * *

Bringing girls home from work, making out with them in the living room, kitchen, balcony or whatever. That's what my new brother tended to do everyday, and what annoyed me, is that he would always bring them whenever I was home. One time, I've asked his...our mother if he brought women if she and dad was there (I got my new sex deprived brother and new mother through my dad's second marriage) and she had answered that no, he hasn't. In fact, that stupid brother of mine hasn't brought home any woman at all before his mother and my dad got married. WHAT THE HELL?

Basically, he started bringing women when he and his mother moved in with us and met me.

"Sana-chan!" I heard my new mother calling out to me from the living room as I was writing my Chemistry homework. "Yeah?" I call out. "Can you wake Sou-chan for me? Dinner is almost ready" Sou-chan would be my unbelievably infuriating brother. I so didn't want to approach that man, but my new mother was very nice and I didn't want to be seen as a disobedient daughter and decided to do what she asked me to do. Putting down my pen, I pushed myself off my chair and got up, and when I got out of my room, I turned to the right to stand in front of the door of the room right beside mine.

I lightly knocked on the door. "Souji-san, dinner is ready?" she waited for a few minutes, and there was no reply. "Souji-san!" she knocked again, but this time, a little bit louder. Still no answer. This bastard. I swear, if he was in front of me, I would have seriously hit him right now, and at the moment, I was hungry, and I did not care if he was going to eat or not, but because my new mom asked me nicely, I would do as she says and wake this bastard up. "Souji-san!" I repeated again and simply grabbed the doorknob and turned it, blinking as it turned and was pushed open.

There were weak sounds coming from the room and to be quite honest, I wasn't surprised anymore when I saw what I saw.

On the bed, I saw my new brother lying down on his back, naked, and right on top of him was a woman...also naked, and they were both kissing. More like eating each other's face out, with all the tongue I was seeing.

This was seriously becoming a daily occurrence that I really don't care anymore what I see. I'm seventeen, and I understand what older people do. My new brother is twenty-three, and he's an adult, so he's free to do whatever he wants. I don't really care.

I was still staring when I noticed my new brother saw me that he pulled his head away from the woman, however, he held on to her waist and seemingly pushed her down, making the woman reach what seems to be her 'climax.'

"Ahh! Shiou!" From what I remember, Shiou was my brother's host name. So the woman was another client?

The woman fell on top of him and they were both panting. "Ah," my brother mock-grinned. "Imoto-chan. What can onii-chan do for you? Is it urgent? As you can see, onii-chan is quite busy right now." I snorted. Oni-chan alright. You demon. "It's not me, Souji-san. Hana-san just finished making dinner and she wants us down," I studied what I was seeing and shrugged. "But I can tell her that you're busy and you can't come down to eat."

Souji blinked. "It's dinner time? Why didn't you say so? Let me just get dressed and -"

"No." I interrupted, and I saw the surprise on his face as he was talking to the woman on top of him. "You stay here and eat when I'm done eating. I don't want to see you in that table, because you know what? I'm done. I'm done with all these shit you're doing, and more especially because you're doing your horn dog fucking in front of me."

My brother shrugged. "Hello? Imoto-chan, just to inform you, this is my room and-"

"Because you knew I was coming here." I interrupted yet again. "Because you knew Hana-san was making dinner, and that because she's too busy, you knew she'd ask me to call you here."

"It's my life, imoto-chan, and this is my room, so I can do anything I want." He defended, and all I did was glare.

"Bullshit." I said. "Finish what you're doing, and come down." turning to the woman on top of him, my eyes narrowed even more. "And please send the woman home. Because this house still belongs to me and my dad. My house, my rules. And what I want is for the woman to get out."

This time, the woman on top of him pushed herself up and turned her head to glare at me. "You insolent brat!" she screeched. "Respect your elders." She got up from the bed and took the blanket and hurried up at me, her arms raising, readying itself to slap me, and instead of getting scared, I stood my ground.

I was serious. I didn't want her here.

"Elder?" I smirked, and to retort the 'elder' shit she was talking about, I raised my hand and gave her the finger, only infuriating her even more. "Why you little-!" I still stood there and waited for her hand to come in contact with my face. But what happened after that was what surprised me.

Without noticing him getting up from the bed, my brother got up and stood in front of me to block the woman and grabbed her by the hand.

"Shiou?" She was surprised when he appeared out of nowhere, and I stepped aside to turn to my brother and scold her, but when I saw the look on his eyes, I held my tongue.

"I did agree to let you inside the house," he started, glaring at the woman, who stood back in fear and couldn't move since her hand was held tightly by Souji. "But I did not allow you to hurt my family, especially my little sister."

"But Shiou!" she cried out. "She was insulting me, and I couldn't-Ouch! Stop! You're hurting my arm! Please let me go!" I saw my brother's hand tightening around the woman's arm and could actually hear him gripping it tighter.

"Souji-san!" I couldn't stand what was happening now. I know I was in the wrong for provoking the woman by giving her the finer, and I was supposed to be the one to suffer, but it was the woman who suffered. I felt sad for her that I stood by her and placed my hand over my brother's that was gripping her. "Souji-san, I'm okay." I heard from Hana-san that my brother has this protective streak about his family, but I never thought he would include me in it, despite the way with how I was acting.

Really. I feel sad for the woman, and I noticed her relaxing when I stood beside her. She was obviously scared of how my brother was acting now.

"Souji-san, let her go!" I tried to pry his fingers off her arm, but he just wouldn't let go. He wasn't listening to me. "Souji-san!" I tried again, and still to no avail.

Sana-chan, she remembered a conversation she had with her new mother just a few days ago. Sou-chan has been wishing for a little sibling from me, but because his father and I separated, I couldn't give him what he wanted. But this time, I'm really thankful to your father, because not only has he given me happiness, but he's also given Sou-chan the little sibling he's been wishing for. Sou-chan has so many friends, and all of them have little siblings. He would tell me how he wished for someone to call him 'onii-chan.'

Onii-chan...

"Onii-chan, let her go! Please!" that was when I saw Souji look at me, surprised. That was also when I felt his hold on the woman loosening, and so, I pulled her hand away to check if she was okay while my 'onii-chan' was still staring in daze.

"Are you alright?" I asked and the woman nodded, and then she turned around and grabbed all her clothes and literally ran out of the room with just a blanket covering her.

I simply blinked. "Will she be okay all naked and with just a blanket covering her?" I asked aloud and felt someone staring at me and turned to see my older brother's eyes on me. "What are you looking at?" he remained silent, and I just shook my head with a sigh. "Well, would you mind closing your mouth? Flies might go inside." He stared and noticed that his mouth had been indeed open, and so he closed it. "Imoto-chan...did I hear that right?" I tilted my head. "Did you hear what right?" he gaped. "Did I hear you call me 'onii-chan'?" No shit sherlock, but he wouldn't know. Really. "Nope." I answered and turned around to stick my tongue out.

"I heard you just did!" He cried.

"No I didn't." I shrugged. "But anyway, fix yourself up and come down to dinner. Onii-chan." With that, I took hold of the doorknob and pulled it close, but before it completely closed, I saw the look on his face and I grinned.

His mouth was open yet again. A thousand flies fitting in.

* * *

**A.N.: Sorry I ended there xD but that's about it for chapter 1...actually this might just be a prologue :P but whatever, I hope you guys look forward to the next installment :D If there are any grammatical errors, I apologize. **


	2. Chapter oo1

**A.N.: anyway, hey there guys, and thank you very much for reading the second...(well, first chapter) and as well as for waiting for this update xD**

**also, there is a band mentioned that will be mentioned, TVXQ, and I put the five members in it. (it's my story so...I just let it stay as 5 xD) but anyway, thank you again :) I do apologize for any errors you dear readers will encounter. English really isn't my first language, so I do apologize xD **

**so yeah, here is chapter oo1 :D**

**P.S.: I wanna thank the darling and bestie of my life, _Victoria Chrystallis _for proofreading for me :D I love you and miss you~**

* * *

**_Chapter oo1_**  
_Kanae_

* * *

"Hana-san, what's for dinner?"I asked as I entered the kitchen with my brother right behind me.

The only person in the connecting dining room and kitchen looked up from preparing the table with a huge grin on her face. "Ah, Sana-chan, Sou-chan. We're having some edamame*, katsudon*, sashimi*, hitsumabushi*, nanbanzuke, and miso soup.

"..." Damn. Why on earth did she cook a lot?

"Kaa-san, don't you think you made a little bit too much?" I followed him with my eyes as he walked toward his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

Hana-san shook her head and was it me, or did her wide smile just grow wider? "Really? I think I made enough." her head turned to me, making me blink. "Oh yeah, Sana-chan, have you heard?" Heard? Heard what? "Heard what, Hana-san?" it was too late before I realized that she wrapped me in her arms, totally confused with what's happening right now.

"Ishidomine-san is coming back!" she literally screamed right beside my ear and I couldn't help but wince, but I didn't mind that.

Dad? Dad is finally back?

"Dad is coming back? When?" My dad is a business CEO whose office is in England, so I usually stay all by myself when he's working, and while he was on a business trip in China, that's where he met Hana-san, who had a twenty-three year old son in Japan. After three months of dating, my dad proposed to Hana-san, and they had their wedding here in Japan, and after the wedding Hana-san and her son moved to the house, and my dad had to go back to England to work.

Five months had passed and my dad is coming back...after FIVE freaking months.

How on earth can he leave his new wife to fend off by herself for five months. Stupid dad! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when he comes back. It's just a good thing Hana-san is understanding that it was alright for her that her husband is away. Ugh! Dad, you just piss me off sometimes.

Oh yeah, have I guys told you name yet? I don't think I did. Anyway, I'm Otozuki Sanae. A seventeen year old pissed at her dad right now.

Men. What is with them? Why are they just so fucking annoying?

"My baby Sana!" my eye just twitched with that call, making me stiffen, and for another moment, I felt my brother's eyes on me. When I looked up to meet his eyes, they were full of amusement that I just mouthed 'fuck you' to him along with the finger, earning myself a chuckle from the man.

Gah! Men seriously piss me off.

"Ishi-san!" Hana-san cried out when we heard the door open and close that she rushed out of the conjoining rooms to meet up with her husband.

Idiot dad. You should call out your wife's name first, and then you're daughter's.

"SANA!" my dad called out, and the voice was getting louder that I knew he was close.

He might be a big shot in the business world for being a CEO, but to me, he is nothing but an idiot dad.

"SANA! Why aren't you answering me?" I turned my head to the entrance of the dining room/kitchen to see my old man with tears in his eyes as they looked at me.

"Ishi-san, welcome home." I heard my brother say to dad, who in turn smiled at the man. "Thanks, Sou-kun, and please, don't call me 'Ishi-san.' Call me otou-san." Souji nodded. "Hai, otou-san." I could see the triumphant expression my dad let go, until it fell off his face when he looked at me again. "SANA!" he cried and ran across the room to wrap his arms around me.

As he hugged me, I couldn't help but roll my eyes and think that if my Mother was watching us right now, she would be half-crying and half-laughing. My father simply refuses to act his age, and it's embarrassing.

"Hai, hai, otou-san." I said, patting him on the back. Seriously, dad should grow up.

I felt his arms tighten around me that I was sure I couldn't feel my blood circulating anymore. "Tou-chan!" What? "What are you talking about otou-san?"

He put his arms on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Call me 'Tou-chan', Sana." Oh my goodness, dad. Not this again. "Otou-san, when will you grow up? Seriously. Calling a man of thirty-seven chan is so not on my to-do list. I won't do it, even if it's for you."

"...Even if it's to see Tohoshinki?" I heard my dad retort and all I saw was bubbles.

Tohoshinki was my favourite band in the whole universe. It's a five-member Korean boy band, and are named Dong Bang Shin Ki over in Korea, but here in Japan, they're named Tohoshinki and they're my all time favourite boy band.

"W-what?" I stuttered and saw how my dad dug through his bag to bring out two tickets. Two VIP tickets. Two fucking VIP tickets. That means front row seats to a Tohoshinki concert that's happening this Saturday. Because of that I immediately hugged my dad. "I was just kidding_ tou-chan_," I emphasized on the last word. "Tou-chan is the best!"

I felt my dad's arms wrap around me and he ruffled my hair. "That's my baby girl." He then handed me the tickets and I felt like a cat who was just given a bowl of warm milk. But I stared...Why two?

"But, why two, tou-chan?" I found myself voicing out my question, and the grin my dad gave me was screaming was giving me the feeling that it's because of something stupid. Again.

"I gave you two because I wanted you and Sou-kun to go together." See? Something stupid. And ridiculous.

"N-"

"We'd love to go together, otou-san." Souji suddenly cut me off and held on to my shoulders as if we were close and shit. I don't think so you ero-oyaji.

"But tou-chan..." I started to mumble, but I was cut off when I saw my dad's puppy dog eyes. I swear, he's almost forty and he's so good doing the puppy do eyes that there wasn't a time I was ever able to reject that.

I resigned to fate with a sigh. "Ugh. Fine." I said, and he hugged me again. "Thank you, my baby. Tou-chan just wants you to get along with your nii-chan. Is that so bad?" I hated it when dad used this tone on me. That tone of his left me without options, it made me helpless."Hai hai. I understand. Tou-chan wants me to understand and get to know nii-chan more, so you want us to go together, right?" he nodded. "Hai..." I didn't know what to do anymore and simply sat down, and through my peripheral vision, I saw the reason why dad and I were like this smiling to himself.

Seriously, fuck you man. I screamed to him in my head, and as if he heard it, he turned to me with a huge grin, and I glared at him, making him chuckle.

And so, we had dinner. As usual, the food was great. But even Hana's edamame, katsudon, sashimi, hitsumabushi, nanbanzuke, and miso soup couldn't make my mood any better. Of course I was happy - really, really ecstatic - that my Dad bought VIP tickets for my favorite band's concert, but I just wasn't so thrilled about my companion. Across the table, he was sending me extremely smug looks that pissed me off more. I kicked him with all my pissed off strength under the table. He yelped and moaned. "My leg - ow!~ my leg! Kaa-san!" Huh. I never knew that this prick could be such a convincing actor - there were tears glistening in his eyes, for fuck's sake! Our parents were quickly by his side.

"Sou-chan, are you okay?" Hana-san asked from his right. "What happened, Sou-kun?" my dad asked from the other side. With a sharp look at me, he looked at my parents with a pained smile. "Don't worry kaa-san, otou-san. It seems as though I just hit my foot on the table leg."

Hana-san heaved a sigh and went back to her seat with dad supporting her. "You gave me a big scare there, young man." My "brother" gave his - oh, our mother - an impish smile. "I'm fine kaa-san. Don't worry now and let's just continue eating."

Dad placed a hand over Hana-san's hand that was on top of the table. "Sou-kun is right, Hana. We need to eat so that we can be all healthy." she replied with a nod. "Of course." and then she turned to me, and for some reason, I was just sitting down and staring at my food. "Is something the matter Sana-chan? Do you not like the food?" I blinked and shook my head. "I-it's not that, Hana-san. I...didn't want to be rude and start eating while you guys were talking, so I was just waiting for everyone." She blinked. "Is that so?" My dad laughed. "Aww, my poor baby must be hungry. Come, come. Let us start eating."

"Hai." I heard me and Souji answer dad at the same time.

That Saturday, I found myself checking out several dresses that I laid out that morning in front of my full-length mirror. Right now, I was debating on whether I should wear this blue, black laced, V-necked dress or a black strapless mullet dress. My dress turmoil was spoiled by a knock on the door. "Imoto-chan~" he almost chanted as he opened the door. I hadn't had the time to tell him to go back to hell.

I felt like the air inside me had been knocked out. My devil step-brother was wearing human, er, casual clothes - faded black jeans, plain red polo shirt and white sneakers. These things were things I have never seen on him. I almost blurted out: Where did you steal those from, freak? The clothes clung to his body like second skin. He looked good in them. This was really strange, seeing him in something else other than his business suit and birthday suit. But the moment was ruined when I saw his smirk.

"Like what you see, imoto-chan?" he asked, coming inside the room without my permission._ Goodness,_ I swore silently,_ this man is so persistent_! "Hell no, you bastard." I gritted my teeth, still looking for what to wear. I turned my back from him and studied my options. Again, without my permission, the infuriating man sat down on my bed after pushing aside all my clothes to one side of the bed.

We stayed silent for a few minutes...well, he did. I was still trying to choose between the two dresses I was stuck in. "Are you trying to dress up for me, imoto-chan?" I heard the idiot say and because I can never win against him, I simply sighed. "Believe what you like." I responded tiredly as i switched from putting the dress in front of me in front of the mirror.

When he did not say anything after a few minutes, I blinked and turned to him. Surprised he didn't retort, and saw that he was blinking up at me, and I answered with blinking eyes as well. "What?" I asked, turning back to the full length mirror and looking at him on the mirror.

I saw him shrug. "It's nothing. I was just surprised that you didn't argue with me." and I answered that with a shrug. "Because despite me arguing with you, you just never listen and end up winning. What's the point of fighting a losing battle? Argh!" I grumbled and faced him sharply. "This will never end. What do you think looks better? The black dress or the blue dress?" He blinked? "Better? Like on you?" he gave a mischievous smile, as well as a wag of his eyebrows. "Or off you?" I saw red and threw the black dress on him. "Stop being a sick pervert and help me choose a dress, idiot!"

He laughed. "I like the one you're holding right now better." he answered me properly this time, and I turned to the mirror and held the dress in front of me to see what it looks like for one last time, and I nodded. "Thanks..." I sighed a bit. "Nii-chan." with a parting shot where I saw him blinking in surprise whenever I called him that, I laughed and went inside the bathroom to change because I couldn't in my room since the perverted idiot was there on my bed.

I laughed even more when I heard him say "Can you stop calling me nii-chan when I'm not ready? You're going to give me a heart attack!" It was at times like this that I only called him nii-chan as a way to tease him, and right after calling him that after once in a while, I'd start calling him pervert, or idiot, bastard, or whatever cuss word I can throw at him, and what amuses me the most is that he's not used to it that I laugh whenever I look at his expression.

After ten minutes, I emerged from the bathroom, this time wearing the dress and my waist length auburn hair tied to the back with the edges curled, golden hoops dangled on my ears and I put on light make up using just a powder and eye liner with a pink lip gloss, and not to my surprise, pervy brother was still on the bed, his mouth wide open as if he saw a ghost.

I blinked, and that was when I decided to do the same to him. "Like what you see, nii-chan?" with mouth still wide open, he slowly nodded, making me smack him on the head and shutting his mouth close. "You're supposed to say you look good, not reply yes to a 'do you like what you see' question, stupid." I took the purse that was beside him and checked if I had everything I needed there: lipgloss, tickets, a pack of tissue, compact powder, sanitizer, and a comb.

Yeah, I know. I'm a bit of a clean freak.

"Come now, brother dear." I said, affectionately ruffling his hair. "Let's go." He just sat there, like he was some sort of gargoyle. I rolled my eyes and stalked out of my room. I was already opening the front door when he emerged from my sanctuary. I made a mental note to spray disinfectant in my room when we get back.

Souji asked where he was supposed to be driving to. I rolled my eyes at him. "Look, I know you don't want to go to the concert, and that's fine. Really. You can just drop me off when we get there!" I said. He sneered. "I ain't wasting good VIP tickets. Besides, it would hurt tou-san if we didn't try to get along."

I almost gagged.

Get along my ass.

I will NEVER get along with this man. But I love my dad, so I'll tolerate him.

"It's in Tokyo Dome. Goodness." I sighed and waved the ticket on his face after turning around sharply, which stopped us on our tracks. and had him pulling back from the aggressive paper, and I sighed again.

Lately, I've noticed I've been sighing a lot. It's irritating.

Seriously.

Another sigh. "Pay attention to your surroundings sometimes." he shrugged. "Says the girl who's six years younger than me." I felt my eyes narrowing. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the bastard shook his head. "There's no meaning to it." he managed to escape my glare when he took his car keys that was hanging beside the frame at the door entrance and got out of the house first, and once more, another sigh. "He might be six years older but he acts so much younger than I do.

With that, I took the house keys because Hana-san and dad went out on a date today, so my brother and I were left alone to fend for ourselves in the morning because we had to go out for the concert today, which will start at three o'clock, and it's two o'clock now. I wasn't worried if we were going to lose our seats or not, because we were in the VIP section, so we can take our time going.

I locked the door behind me, but making sure that it was indeed locked, I turned it a bit, and satisfied that it won't open, I left the house and entered our garage, to see my ever lovely, step-brother behind the wheel, ready to go. Pulling the door open, I entered and buckled the seat belt myself. "Okie dokie, I'm ready."

"Alright. All set? Let's go then." he said, pulling away from our garage with its door automatically closing when we left.

He drives like a maniac. A fucking road maniac. It would normally take thirty minutes to get to Tokyo Dome from our house but we were there in fifteen. Guess why? It's because one of Okita fucking Souji's talents is beating red lights, and getting pulled over by the traffic police.

Crazy bastard.

"I am never getting on a car with you as the driver ever again. I swear on my life." I breathed out my last deep breath after hyperventilating for the past five minutes. "You're overreacting." He actually had the gall to tell me I was overreacting?_ Really_?

I turned my head towards him and narrowed my eyes. "You say I'm overreacting? Why don't you try sitting beside a mad driver and have your life be put at risk?! You bas- urgh..." I could feel my stomach churn that I covered my mouth.

_Dad, I am so going to kill you for forcing me to go to Tohoshinki's concert with this guy._

As if on cue, I heard my phone ring and checked the caller I.D.

_Idiot Dad._

"What do you want?" I growled into the receiver and I heard my dad shriek like a girl.

"_Why is tou-chan's precious baby mad_?" Why don't you ask yourself idiot dad.

A sigh. "No, never mind, it's nothing _tou-chan_." I heard the venom in my voice when I said that.

"_Is everything okay_?" the concern was in his tone, but I just can't accept the fact that he wants me to get along with a demon that can actually kill me. Just staying in a car was dangerous enough already. What if dad and Hana-san would actually be on a honeymoon shit or something, then they'd leave us together? Or maybe they'd ask us to do something for them overseas, and I'd ride the same plane as him. Thinking about this just made me tremble. _I so don't want to get on any sort of transportation with him every again._

I will make sure of that.

"Yes, tou-chan. Souji onii-chan and I are okay." I glanced at my brother when I mentioned him and saw him blinking.

_Gotcha. One more point for me._

"Yeah. We're fine. We arrived safely." Dad kept on asking about how we were, if we arrived safely, if we were unscathed. Gah. You would think he was part woman, with all his motherly questions. These questions were supposed to come from Hana-san, not him.

"Yeah, tou-chan. We're okay." I was rushing to put my phone down. "Alright, tou-chan. Yeah. See you later. Bye." I pulled the phone from my ear and turned my phone off, heaving another sigh.

"You done gagging now, imoto-chan?" he asked, and I saw that he was grinning. "This is no laughing matter." I said grimly, as I put my phone back in my bag and I felt my stomach churning and all. "Who said I'm laughing?" he told me, teasingly changing his happy expression to a 'feeling-sad' look. _Fuck you, oni-san. You're no onii-san, you oni._

"I'm done." I said after another five minutes, and it was already two thirty.

We finally got out of the car to head inside the dome. The process went smoothly. An attendant showed us our seats. You know what, dad? I take that back. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I said to myself when we were finally sitting on our seats. Our seats were exactly in the middle of the VIP seats. Like exactly in front of the end of the stage that I will be able to see them clearly all around the stage. Thank you very much dad.

_Mental note: Hug idiot tou-chan later._

I lost the idiot in the crowd when we were going inside and I didn't really care because I can finally watch Tohoshinki live.

YES!

After a few minutes, the bleachers and VIP seats started to fill up and fifteen minutes passed and the dome is almost full.

And Souji still wasn't here.

Where on earth is he?

The dome was very noisy that I couldn't actually even think right now because it felt like the people were talking inside my brain, but at the corner of the dome entrance, I could hear women squealing that my head started to hurt just from hearing them shout. More squealing could be heard that I wanted to go up to them and shout, so I stood up to do so, but before I took a step, I turned around, and to my surprise, the reason why there were a lot harlots screaming their lungs and asses off is because of something that pisses me off.

Rather, someone, that pisses me off.

Okita Souji.

"Oh my goodness, so he just agreed to come here so he can flirt with girls? The nerve of that idiot." I cussed under my breath and shook my head, but then my eyes rested on him in the middle of the women.

_Flirting mongrel._

I continued to look at him that I saw that he wasn't actually flirting. His expression rather says so. Because if he was indeed in his host mode, he would be all flirting and smiling nastily and shit, but right now, he wasn't smiling. He looked annoyed. Pissed, even.

There was this woman who was holding on to his arm and he was trying to pry her fingers off him, and he was trying to tell her something, probably the fact that he wasn't interested or something, but the woman didn't seem to care and pushed his arms between her huge boobs. _Must be plastic._ And this seems to have pissed my brother even more.

"I'm with my little sister!" I heard his voice echo a bit.

I was the reason he was rejecting the advancing bunch of hyenas?

I never saw my brother reject a woman. NEVER. This is a surprise.

A sigh.

"Oh my. I think I have to go pick him up now." Ugh, I just have this feeling that I'll be revealing that inner 'self' of mine at a situation like this. Another sigh. "Well, at least I get to help the poor man." I whisper to myself. "Here goes nothing then."

Before anything else, I pulled the tie that was holding my hair up to let my hair down, making it slowly fall on my waist, ruffling it a bit, and on the sides, I noticed men looking at me. I didn't mean to brag, but I've been hearing my classmates praise me for my so called 'beauty' but to be quite honest, I think my beauty is just down to earth. Plain, but right now, I'm wearing make up, emphasizing some of my features, which might be considered for my advantage in pretending to be a woman. [HAHAHAHA]

With that, I messed my dress a bit and left the jacket, my brother had placed in the car but had given it to me after we got off because he said "People might see what's under." Oh my goodness, only he would say something like that. But I do appreciate him being a gentleman and caring for me, on the chair.

All fixed, I walked out of the seats and approached them.

"Onii-chan~" I heard myself say in that cutesie voice, but this isn't me now. This isn't 'Sanae' anymore. I'm...

"Kanae has been waiting for you." Another cute tone, and my brother looked up from the woman and at me then gaped. I grinned. His face had this 'holy shit' look, and the women around him looked at me as well. Especially the woman who was holding onto Souji tighten her hold on his arm. "And who might you be, little girl?"

"Onii-chan~ I'm tired. Can we go sit down now?" I decided to ignore her, and the pissed look on her face was priceless. "Hey! You little bitch, respect your elders!"

_Respect your elders..._

That fucking line again.

Not amused.

Fuck you, go to hell, plastic boobs!

This time, I turned my head down with my chin up. To be quite honest, despite me being seventeen years old, I was quite tall for my age. Five foot six, and the woman looked like she was around five foot two, so I towered over her.

"Elders? Respect my elders?" I said in a menacing tone that I saw her flinch lightly. "You want me to respect you? Then why don't you get on your knees and beg me to respect you?" She gritted her teeth and finally let go of his arm and came charging at me.

"Don't underestimate me you brat!" she yelled and raised a hand.

_Why does this scenario look so familiar?_

She stopped right in front of me and raised her hand, then swiftly tried to land her palm on my cheek.

"Sanae!" I heard my brother shout at the side and saw him move, but I was faster.

"I don't think so, whore." I said and grabbed her arm then tightened my hold on her.

"Ugh!" she shouted and I turned to other women around us, who were in the position to pounce on me, but when they saw me glare at them, they moved back. "I don't care about you guys right now, but if you want to end up like this," I gestured at the woman I was holding onto. "Come at me." they all shook their heads and left.

"Well now," I turned my head menacingly at the woman on the floor, who seemed to have sat down there without me noticing. "What do I do with you?"

I heard her whimper. "Sanae, stop." Souji said from somewhere behind me, and I turned my head lovingly. "But onii-chan~" I said in another cute tone. "She was all touchy with you. I can't help but be upset when someone other than me is touching you." I heard a gasp from both him and the woman.

"That isn't right." she said all of a sudden. "This isn't sibling love anymore." I nodded. "Yes, it isn't." Gracefully, I turned my whole body, my right hand still holding onto her arm while the other hand grasped for Souji's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

A kiss.

A kiss _on the lips._

She gaped and I heard my brother gasp and try to pull away from me, but I just held onto him tighter and I pushed my tongue inside his mouth, forcing a french kiss on him.

I didn't care where we were, it seems. I just wanted to show the woman that this man, my brother, is mine.

"Sanae!" this time, he had enough strength to muster out that he pulled himself from me, a string of saliva connecting us, but broke when he was on his full height. "What do you think you're doing?" he scolded, and I pouted. "But onii-chan, I'm Kanae, not Sanae."

"...What?" he stared, stupefied.

With my brother still distracted, I turned to the woman and bent down to put my lips near her ear.

"If I ever see you hovering around him like a bee, I will snap your wrist into two. Got that?" wordlessly, she nodded and ran as soon as I let her go.

"What did you mean by that?" I felt myself getting yanked and come face to face with eyes full of wonder and questions.

"Sanae will answer all your questions, so will you please let me go onii-chan?" I said, not liking how tight his hold me was since it was starting to hurt.

His eyes narrowed. "But aren't you Sanae?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm Kanae." I grinned. "Well now, see you again, onii-chan~" I said and reached up to peck him on the lips and closed my eyes.

"Hey!" that was the last thing I heard when I felt a bit light headed, only to wake up a few minutes later with my brother's head hovering over me.

"Why on earth are you so close?!" I screeched and pulled away. Panting, and for some reason, I felt my head so heavy that I turned my head to see that it was loose of its ponytail.

"What in heaven's name happened?" my head turned sharply to him. "You...did you do anything?"

As I continued to shout at him, I saw the look of disbelief on his face, and it had me blinking. "W-what are you looking at?" his eyes narrowed. "Did I do anything? You mean...you don't remember anything?" I stared. "Why? What happened?"

At this point in time, I couldn't even get mad at the face he was making because looking at it made me believe that something did indeed happen, just that I didn't remember. But how on earth was that? and to be quite honest, I do seem to be missing something in my mind right now. Like literally. Last thing I remember was that I was sitting down and trying to think whether I should help him get out of his women situation...

_Kanae..._

That was the name that popped out of my mind, and I remembered that I called her out because I knew I would just embarrass myself if I went out to help him and end up getting beat up.

As for Kanae, she is the my second personality (not that I have a third, or forth, or fifth) but she was someone I created as something that people would usually call 'an imaginary friend' but as the years developed and I grew up, I realized that I was slowly turning into someone else I didn't know, and I knew that it was Kanae. Because since I was young, dad would always be in England while I was left all alone at home because mom died when she gave birth to me, and it's been given as an option to my dad to put me up for adoption because he wasn't home most of the time, but he said that would keep me and all, but the thing was, is that he would always leave me here in Japan while he was in England. It was as if he was avoiding me because I was a constant reminder of the woman he loved and lost.

But that incident ten years ago changed my dad.

I was starting to develop into Kanae's personality as I imagined. A strong willed girl who wouldn't listen to anyone, and that resulted to me running away from my nanny who would always take care of me. I ran from her, as far as I could remember, and I ended up by the street, and since I was seven, I didn't know the rules of crossing the road. Like looking left and right then crossing. So all I did was when I saw a road that had a nice park, I just ran.

Only to be hit by a car and ending up in a hospital, where they called dad, who in turn fired the nanny for not watching me close enough and letting me go off by myself.

I could still remember dad's face back then.

When he saw me wake up, the first thing he did was wrap his arms around me and I could feel his huge body tremble, and he would continuously whisper. "Thank you God for sparing my little girl." he would sob. "She's the only thing I have and I thank you for not taking her from me."

From then on, I realized that taking on Kanae's personality would lead me to many dangers, and so I stopped.

However, I would occasionally take over my body because I'm not really that strong of a girl.

I'm weak.

And the person who helps me with everything is Kanae.

She's my other half.

You know the person who explodes with Souji every time? It's Kanae. It's all Kanae.

The thing is, I don't really know what she does when she takes over me, but she talks to me about it. In my head.

Yeah, I know. I kind of seem a bit crazy. Well...really crazy, but what can I do? My second personality was made because I was always lonely.

But now, I don't really have a reason to bring Kanae out, because I have my dumb brother and Hana-san to be by my side when dad is somewhere else.

I looked at my brother's face and smiled. "I'll explain to you when I get home." he snorted and escorted me to our seats. "You better, because right now, I am completely confused."

And with that, the concert started and both of us were silent. Drinking our cola every now and then, and I would occasionally scream when my favourite group would stand in front of me that I would stretch my hand out and reach out to them, and they in turn would reach for the fans.

Oh my goodness. I managed to shake hands with Jaejoong, Yunho, and Junsu that I wanna cry.

That's how my day went. Mostly screaming while I would glance at Souji every now and then with a bored expression, as if saying 'So she likes things like this?' and he would catch me staring at him that he would immediately look away.

"...?"_ Rude much?_

...

Shoot.

_Kanae_. What on earth did you do?

* * *

_To be continued..._

**A.N.: Did you guys enjoy? I'd love to hear from you guys :D read & review~**


End file.
